Триггер
by DaimosK
Summary: убийство Гаррета Хоббса открыло для Уилла Грэма много новых (на самом ли деле новых?) подробностей, касающихся его личности.


Когда Уилл пришел в себя, его гостиная напоминала ринг для борьбы без правил. Настенная лампа сорвана, журнальный столик – в щепки, все кругом в осколках битого стекла и винных подтеках. Но наравне с запахом пролитого вина, комната казалась насквозь пропитанной еще чем-то тошнотворно-сладким, отдающим медью. В доме Уилла Грэма пахло как на скотобойне. Он моргнул и с ужасом осмотрелся по сторонам. На уцелевшей мебели, на стенах – темные брызги. Но главное даже не это. Главное, руки у Грэма тоже были по локоть в крови, а прямо посреди комнаты, на полу, лежало искромсанное тело Беверли Катц.

Захлебнувшись застрявшим в горле криком, Уилл пошатнулся, но чудом устоял на ногах. В правой руке у него все еще был острый, как бритва, нож, предназначенный специально для разделки мяса. Грэм не смог удержать его в дрожащих пальцах, и орудие убийства с глухим стуком ударилось об пол. Он крепко зажмурился в надежде, что все это – очередной кошмар, и заскулил, как побитая собака, когда открыл глаза и понял: труп Беверли, распластанный на полу, не был плодом его больной фантазии. К глазам подступили слезы. Уилл взялся за голову и вздрогнул, словно от удара током, привалившись спиной к дверному косяку.

Катц явилась к нему поздно вечером. С бутылкой дорогого вина, распущенными волосами и в платье. Беверли Катц в платье. Это было что-то новенькое. Перед Грэмом на пороге стоял не агент ФБР, привыкший ловить преступников и копаться в трупах, а молодая красивая женщина. Которая уже достала его своими знаками внимания на работе, а теперь была намерена продолжить внерабочее время. Если бы Уилл умел говорить «нет», ничего бы не произошло. Если бы он только умел

– Тебе нужно больше отдыхать, Грэм, – кокетливо улыбнувшись, китаянка похлопала его по плечу. Два абсолютно несовместимых жеста.

– Именно этим я и занимался, – бросил Уилл, не особо задумавшись, насколько грубо прозвучал его ответ.

– Я помешала? Прости, – Беверли заткнула за ухо прядь волос и пожала плечами.

К черту бы ее вместе с этой бутылкой и со всеми наигранными извинениями. За последнюю неделю Грэм спал в общей сложности двенадцать часов, но даже в собственном доме рассчитывать на крупицу одиночества в его случае было бесполезно. На кухне, роясь в ящике в поисках штопора, он ругал себя на чем свет стоит за то, что вообще пустил Катц на порог. А потом почувствовал хрупкую ладонь на своей пояснице, чужие руки обвили его за пояс, дыхание щекотало шею. Нет, пускать ее в дом точно было плохой идеей.

– На тебя больно смотреть, Уилл, – шепнула Беверли.

Его передернуло так, как если бы это были не объятия привлекательной женщины, а прикосновения десятка отвратительных скользких пиявок. Или, может, он просто забыл, что значит быть один на один с противоположным полом. Совсем забыл.

– Ты бы расслаблялся почаще, – разочарованно добавила китаянка, когда он отыскал треклятый штопор и высвободился из ее объятий.

– За этим ты и здесь, разве нет?

Грэм ничуть не переживал, что заденет ее чувства. Уж хотя бы по одной простой причине: он отлично знал, что сделать это было не так-то просто. Перед ним была железная девочка, которая всегда и во всем перла как танк. Такому напору позавидовало бы большинство мужчин.

Они устроились в гостиной, выпили. Уже после третьего глотка у Уилла страшно разболелась голова. Разговор не клеился; как Грэм ни пытался обходить стороной тему Потрошителя, Катц снова и снова возвращалась к работе. От этого ему казалось, что очаг боли, пульсировавшей за левым глазом, с каждой секундой становился все больше, жег все сильнее.

– Погоди, мне… Мне нужно отойти, – сжав пальцами переносицу, Уилл поднялся с дивана, почти на ощупь поплелся на кухню. Там было обезболивающее, продолговатые таблетки в пластиковом пузырьке – все, о чем он мог думать в эти минуты.

Грэм высыпал на ладонь сразу двойную дозу, закинул лекарство в рот и запил водой из-под крана.

– Мигрени – первый признак того, что твой организм не справляется с нагрузкой, – он услышал у себя за спиной голос Беверли, тот же поучительный тон, каким она обычно говорила в лаборатории. – Давай помогу? Я знаю отличный способ… – ее руки легли на плечи Уилла, тонкие, но сильные пальцы принялись разминать затекшие мышцы.

– Да, давай, – шепнул Грэм, прикрыв глаза. Под рукой оказалось что-то твердое – рукоять ножа. Он понял, что взялся за разделочный нож только тогда, когда резко развернулся и нанес Катц первый удар.

Она дернулась, уставившись на него широко распахнутыми глазами. На ее бежевом платье, справа, чуть ниже печени, расцвел алый цветок.

– Уилл, ты… – прохрипела она в ужасе и, хватаясь за стены, ринулась в комнату, надеясь спастись.

Но не успела Катц сделать и двух шагов, как на нее обрушился второй удар: точный, под ребра. Китаянка вскрикнула, а Уилл, стоя у нее за спиной, крепко держал ее за волосы, раз за разом вгоняя острое лезвие в податливую плоть до тех пор, пока Катц не обмякла. И пока самого Грэма не накрыла яркая, ослепительная волна жгучего, почти болезненного удовольствия. Когда все закончилось, он отшвырнул от себя безжизненное тело, и то, что когда-то было Беверли Катц, повалилось прямо на журнальный столик. Треск дерева и звон бьющихся бокалов привели Уилла в чувства. В еще дрожащих после оргазма пальцах он держал нож, и с края лезвия на пол стекали алые капли чужой крови.

Грэм не помнил, как под звонкий собачий лай добрался до машины, как завел мотор, как что есть мочи вдавил педаль газа и рванул по дороге, оставляя за собой клубы пыли. Его трясло как в лихорадке, по лицу струился холодный пот. Первым порывом Уилла было приехать с повинной к Джеку. Пусть бы тот уже упрятал его за решетку, и дело с концом. Да, за решетку, туда, где Уиллу самое место. Но в последний момент его сковал страх: ледяной, липкий, как кровь Беверли, в которую была выпачкана вся его одежда и руки, дрожащие на руле.

Грэм действительно отправился за помощью. Но не к Джеку Кроуфорду.

Несмотря на довольно поздний час, Ганнибал Лектер открыл дверь спустя несколько секунд после звонка. Аккуратно зачесанные волосы, безупречный шелковый халат, – на его фоне Уилл казался законченным бомжом, ввязавшимся в драку из-за бутылки дешевого пойла. Или мясником, отработавшим две смены подряд.

– Помогите мне, – прошептал Грэм, чувствуя, как по его небритому лицу катятся слезы. – Спасите меня.

Психиатр молча шагнул в сторону, пропуская нежданного гостя в свою обитель. Такого ли нежданного? Лицо Лектера оставалось невозмутимым, как и всегда.

«Помогите мне», – то, о чем Уилл однажды уже умолял Ганнибала, когда не получалось остановить кровотечение у Эбигейл Хоббс.

«Спасите ее» вместо «спасите меня», – шептал он одними губами, когда кровь из раны на шее девушки просачивалась сквозь его пальцы, и он не мог ей помочь, как ни старался.

И теперь, стоило Грэму переступить порог, как он разразился безудержными рыданиями, сбивчиво пересказав события последних нескольких часов, размазывая по лицу слезы.

– Тебя кто-нибудь видел? – дождавшись, пока Уилл закончит свой рассказ, спокойно спросил Ганнибал.

– Нет, никто, – прохрипел Грэм, мотнув головой.

– В таком случае слушай внимательно, Уилл, – Лектер взял его за плечи. – Сейчас ты пойдешь в душ. После я сделаю тебе укол, ты отдашь мне ключи от своей машины и отправишься спать.

– Но…

– Ты все понял, Уилл?

Грэм кивнул и даже не подумал сопротивляться, когда прохладные пальцы осторожно вытерли влажные дорожки с его щек. Он сделал свой выбор, отступать стало поздно уже в тот момент, когда Уилл взялся за нож и вспорол живот Беверли Катц.

– Я помогу тебе, мальчик мой, – шепот действовал на него успокаивающе, как наркотик. – Помогу.

Все, что Грэму оставалось – отчаянно верить этим словам.

И он верил.

Это была первая ночь за много лет, когда Уиллу не снились кошмары. Перед тем как уехать, Ганнибал вколол ему какое-то успокоительное. Но Грэм понимал, что дело было вовсе не в лекарстве, растекшемся по венам. Ему было хорошо, безумно, дико хорошо от воспоминаний, как нож вонзался в тело Беверли. Его возбуждало то, как она хрипела и билась в конвульсиях, пока он убивал ее – яростно и жестоко. Это было совсем не похоже на его ощущения после убийства Гаррета Хоббса. Это было лучше любых успокоительных. Лучше, чем секс. И он не ощущал вины ни в одном из ее возможных проявлений.

– Просыпайся, Уилл.

Когда Грэм открыл глаза, за окном светило тусклое осеннее солнце.

– Не то опоздаешь на лекции.

Рядом с кожаным диваном, на котором он уснул, его ждала стопка чистой одежды и очки. С кухни так вкусно пахло, что у него свело желудок. Когда в последний раз Уилл ел? Точнее, так: когда в последний раз он питался чем-то нормальным вместо осточертевшего фаст-фуда?

Засыпая, Грэм думал, что, когда он очнется, его будут терзать мысли о Беверли, о том, что произошло накануне. Что начнется новый приступ паники, или, еще хуже, под дверью будет ждать наряд копов во главе с его начальником, Джеком Кроуфордом. Но ничего такого не было и близко. Единственное, что беспокоило Уилла – голод.

Лектер, в одном из своих лучших костюмов, накрывал на стол. Он улыбнулся, когда в гостиную зашел Грэм: сонный, помятый, но заметно отдохнувший.

– Ты как раз успеешь позавтракать. Твоя машина ждет тебя на парковке возле дома. Надеюсь, ты проголодался?

– Как волк, – губы Уилла тронула едва заметная улыбка. Он взял со стола аккуратно сложенную салфетку и расстелил ее на коленях.

До студентов Грэм так и не дошел. В коридоре его поймал багровый от злости Джек и рассказал свою версию того, что произошло. Сердце Беверли Катц было обнаружено этим утром прямо под дверью дома Кроуфорда. Его жена наткнулась на эту «посылку», когда спешила на работу. По факту гибели одного из лучших агентов отдела поведенческого анализа завели дело, была организована поисковая группа, проверяли каждую зацепку, исследовали каждый путь, который мог стать для Катц последним, но пока безрезультатно.

– Что он на этот раз хочет сказать?! – взревел Джек.

Казалось, в лаборатории было холоднее, чем обычно. На лицах присутствующих – шок, недоумение, ужас. Они каждый день сталкивались со смертью, но когда дело касалось кого-то из своих, профессионализм отходил на задний план. А, помимо всего прочего, в свете последних событий каждый трясся за собственную шкуру.

– Он… – Уилл замялся, подбирая нужные слова.

– Ну?! Не тяни!

– Потрошитель говорит, что поимел тебя, Джек. Это вызов, тебе и всему отделу.

В восемнадцать тридцать, как всегда, по расписанию, Грэм коротко постучал в дверь, ведущую в кабинет Лектера. Психиатр почти сразу открыл ему – как тогда, прошлой ночью, – и жестом пригласил войти. Только теперь Уилла не трясло, не тошнило от запаха крови, не звенели в ушах крики женщины, которую он лишил жизни. Он был собран и спокоен, а если и волновался, то самую малость. Волнение было приятным, – так бывает перед важной деловой встречей или долгожданным свиданием.

– Проходи, Уилл. Нам есть, о чем поговорить, – улыбнулся Ганнибал, закрывая за ним дверь.

– Да. Только сегодня вы начнете рассказ первым.

«Научите меня», – теперь без тени нервозности или страха читалось на лице Грэма.

То, что Лектер с самого начала увидел в его глазах.

Ганнибал никогда не отказывал тем, кто нуждался в его помощи.


End file.
